Wiping Off
by kirr1001
Summary: What would you do if someone had touched you in the most horrible way?  What would you do if you'd find out that your girlfriend had been raped? AU


**_kirr1001 says:_**

**Another one-shot :) I hope you like it and sorry 'bout my bad English!**

* * *

><p><em>"Please don't", she cried as he grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs open. "Please don't, please."<em>

_"Shh, don't cry", he whispered coarsely. "I'm just provin' my words. If you can't hear what I'm sayin', then I have to make you feel it. You're mine. My little baby girl."_

_He licked her lips, his hands roaming everywhere. "It'll be so good. I'm gonna make you feel so much more than that fucker boy."_

_She screamed when pushed himself inside her._

Kagome whimpered, pulling out her hair, trying to force the horrible images out of her head. She didn't know where she was walking and closed her eyes as the bright light of morning sun shone on her bruised face.

But eventually she arrieved to the only place which felt like sanctuary. The comfy looking white house and porch, small garden around it. She blinked and couple of tears escaped down her pale cheeks and without thinking she made her way to the porch. She saw the soft swing, dark mattress covering it and a damask blanket on it. Slowly she sat down on it and grabbed the blanket. It smelled familiar, of Inuyasha and his home. She squeezed it against her chest, clinging to the only feeling of safety she had and sobbed.

Kagome had no idea how much the time was and how long she sat there, crying her heart out. The sun turned brighter and brighter which meant that the morning passed by.

She was trapped somewhere between awake and dream but her eyes snapped open as she heard loud footsteps. She raised her head up and saw a tall man near the door, looking at her confused. She had few seconds to eye his white hair and sharp face before his calm voice asked, "Who are you and what are you doing on my porch?"

X

I blinked. Twise and I looked at the stairs. This morning there was no way in hell I could survive from them, not when my eyes felt so swollen that I almost couldn't see.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?"

"Yeah", I groaned at my mom's yell from kitchen. "For now."

"What?"

"Nothing. What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon."

Not as good as ramen but good enough to drag my ass there. So I carefully, staggered down the **damn **stairs and mom greeted me with a smile when I followed my nose to kitchen. But then her expression changed horrified, probably because my exhausted face. "Inuyasha! When did you come home last night?"

"Don't remember", I slowly blinked again. "What time's it?"

"Almost nine. If you're so tired why did you wake up this early?"

"Too hungry", I answered and slumped on the chair. "Have you heard anything 'bout dad?"

"No", she frowned. "Which is weird because he promised to call last night. Probably his boss is again too hard on him."

I nodded lazily, thinking about dad and his business trips. Since he had got this wonderful job two years ago, we hardly saw him anymore. That's why I sometimes cursed him for making mom so sad but she did her best to hide it from me.

"What's your plan today?" she asked, putting the bacons on a big plate. "Going out with Kagome?"

"Don't think so. She has some test tomorrow so... you know, she's such a swot", I smirked and yawned.

"Yes, you could learn from her", she said back and we both smiled.

"I need a smoke first", I stood up when she placed breakfast on the table.

"You know I don't like that", she frowned to me but I ignored it and she went outside before me to get the newspaper. But I froze when she opened the door and said two names, "Inutaisho...! Kagome?"

_What?_

Puzzled I walked to the door and looked outside. It was true; on our porch was dad, in his business suit and kneeling in fron of... Kagome?

Something squeezed my heart so that I couldn't breathe when I saw her face. She was death pale, expect her right eye was black, a terrible bruise covering it. Her cheeks were soaked from tears and she had a blue shirt and black pants. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"You know her?" dad asked but I didn't answer and just walked to Kagome, sitting beside her on porch swing.

"Kagome, what..." I asked, feeling helpless when I could wip away her tears but not the black bruise. "What the hell happened?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, starting to cry.

"Tell me!" I grabbed her arms but she only cried harder and sank against me.

"Oh my", I heard my mom say and she knelt beside dad, both looking at us. "Who did this to her?"

"Who is this girl, Izayoi? Inuyasha?"

"Where did you found her?"

"She was right here, sitting on the swing when I came."

I half-listened them but I couldn't concentrate. Kagome was crying on my shoulder and I felt like I was going to explode. I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her as I stood up.

"I'm taking her to my room", I said softly.

"Oh... All right", mom nodded once.

"I can help if you want-"

"Thanks dad but I'll manage", I glanced at him quickly. "Welcome back."

He gave me a faint smile and as I walked up the stairs I still heard them talk;

"Poor girl. Kagome, right?"

"Inuyasha's girlfriend."

"My son has a girlfriend and I don't know about it?"

"Welcome home, dear. Oh god, who horrible person has hurt her?"

I quickly made my way to upstairs and kicked my room's door open. Kagome clung to my neck as I tried to let go of her so I sat down on my bed, wrapping a blanket around her.

"You okay, Kagome?" I asked though I knew that she was anything but okay. Something really, really bad had happened and I wanted to kill someone for it.

She nodded shakily, pressing her face against my throat but I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "Then tell me. **Who the fuck did this to you?**"

"I can't..." her voice calmed me down a bit though it was a broken sound. "If I tell... you'll hate me."

"Sick thing even to think about", I growled but gently touched her cheeks. "You have to tell me."

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!", she cried out. "Please forgive me! I didn't want him to... I should have been stronger..."

"Kagome", I said firmly and looked into her brown eyes which were always so happy but now full of hurt and shame. She let go of me and sat next to me.

"There's... there's things that I haven't told you", she whispered. "I didn't want for you to get involved to this..."

Her hands trembled so I took them into my owns.

"My-my father... Last night he... r-raped me."

My world stopped. Right then and there.

My brains forced me to imagine Kagome, when I was at club with Miroku, laughing and drinking, under her father's weight, his dirty breathe on her lips, hips against hers, she crying and crying when he hit her on the face. He touching Kagome like only I had touched but not with gentleness and passion but with sick lust. Kagome trying to reach her hand towards someone, towards me and screaming for help but there was no one to safe her.

_That awful twisted bastard._

X

"SON OF A BITCH!" he roared and stood up. Kagome saw his eyes looking for something and found the lamp on his night table. He grabbed it and threw it on the wall.

"Please stop", she whispered softly, hugging her knees. This was it. Now he knew and hated her. She was tainted and filthy and now he knew it.

**"I'm going to fucking kill him!" **

"Please stop", she repeated.

"What? **Are you defending him? !**" Inuyasha turned back to her and Kagome flinched. She had never seen his eyes so angry. They fought often but this was a whole new side of him. She trembled, unable to answer.

He let out a shaky sigh and collapsed on the floor, his back against the bed. There was a silent moment and Kagome thought what would happen next. What would she do when Inuyasha would leave her? How could she ever go back to home now? Her mother knew all but like always she ignored it and looked at Kagome like she was some kind of monster.

"Was..." Inuyasha's voice broke the silence. "Was that just one time?"

Kagome clenched her fists. "I- Don't ask."

"Kagome", he said firmly but there was something weird in his voice.

Her heart broke. "He... he's touched me before. N-not like that but-"

He let out a whimper and Kagome raised her head, confused. Inuyasha didn't whimper. But as she saw how his body had started tremble, how he hid his eyes beneath his bangs, she realized it...

He was crying.

X

It was too much to take, I couldn't control my feelings at all and that scared me.

Kagome had been mine for over a month and I had fallen for her especially because her smile and happiness made me forget all bad things in world. But she had suffered all this time and I haven't even noticed that there was something wrong with her. She had always walked home breezily after our date, looking like she had no worries in her little head. And I had just let it be.

Something wet fell down my cheeks but I couldn't care. I could only think how ass of boyfriend I was, how ass of person I was.

"Inuyasha?" I heard her voice but I couldn't answer either. I heard her move slowly then her hands touched my shoulders. How could she touch me so gently when I had failed to protect her in the most horrible way? "Inuyasha... Are you... crying?"

I almost shook my head but didn't, allowed her to watch how miserable I was feeling. She gasped softly and wrapped her arms around me. "Don't... It's okay, don't cry. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I choked with my words. I couldn't help but squeeze her arm.

"Yes. It's all my fault", she whispered. "I've ruined everything and now you're crying because of me-"

There was far too much crap flowing from her mouth so I silenced her by grabbing her face towards me and looking straight in to her brown eyes.

"Listen to me, Kagome", I said firmly. "This isn't your fault, not in a million years. The only one who's guilty in here is that... sick wretch. And me when I didn't notice anything."

"Inuyasha-"

"Why did you fake?" I moved my hands to her shoulders and squeezed them. "Why did you fake with me that you very happy? Why didn't you show me, tell me how bad you were feeling? Even when we... had sex... you always smiled and I never thought..."

"I didn't", she whimpered. "I didn't fake anything. When I was with you, I really was happy. When I saw you're face I forgot everything about what was happening in my home."

She carefully like scaring that I would turn her away, pressed her forehead against mine and closed her eyes. "When you touched me, it washed away his touch. I didn't want to worry you."

I pulled her in my arms finally when I was sure that she wouldn't break. A frustrated growl vibrated my throat, "Thanks. Now I'm worried, guilty and my eyes are watering."

Despite everything, she let out a soft giggle and that suddenly calmed me. "I'm sorry."

I lifted her chin and gave her the most gentle kiss I could. I hand't seen her since two days and I had really missed her. Actually if she hadn't appeared in my porch all teary and broken but happy and smiling I would have had my way with her already. We hadn't dated the longest time but I was already crazy about her and now my feelings just grew when I thought how much she had suffered.

I wanted to protect her from everything, no matter what.

She stroked my neck as we kissed and she sighed in to my mouth. I pulled away and watched her bruised but now slightly pink face.

"Kagome", I started and she met my gaze. "Does your mom know?"

"Yes", she answered immediately and then laughed but not happily. "But she couldn't care a less."

_What?_

"She's seen what he has done to me. Many times. But she doesn't do anything. She kisses him like every morning but won't talk to me anymore. She just stares at me like some kind of filth. And sometimes it makes me believe that I am."

"No, Kagome", I said and hugged her when she looked like she was about to cry again. "You're everything but that. You just have twisted family."

I silently cursed her mother and father all together in the seventh hell. She didn't say anything just nodded and buried her face against my chest. I felt nervous about what she would say but I knew I had to tell her;

"We're going to tell police."

Her head shot up to look at me, her eyes fearful and big. I knew how she would take it but I had my plan.

First, tell the police.

Second, beat Mr. Higurashi to dead.

Though I wasn't going to tell her the second thing.

"But... I-I..."

"I know that you're scared, Kagome", I said softly. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go back to that house again with that bastard. He's going to pay for this, I swear it."

She hesitated but relaxed when I whispered to her ear, "I'll protect you."

"Okay", she gave me a nod and faint smile but it was there. "But first..."

Her eyes fell to my white shirt and she slowly moved her hands under it. A chill ran up my spine but I was still worried. "Kagome... but what if I hurt you or something... like... him...?"

She shook her head and nuzzled my neck, "You're not him. You could never hurt me."

She looked me in the eyes and brought my slack hands to her breasts. "Make me forget."

Her desperate voice made me deperate too. I lifted her on the bed, touching her like she was an injured angel.

I would make her forget everything bad what had happened to her. I would make her forget now and after that thousand times again.

* * *

><p>She walks quickly along the hall, her hand in Inuyasha's hand. The officer opens the door but says to Inuyasha that he can't come. Inuyasha fusses about it for a moment but calms down when she says that it's okay. She gives him a smile and he squeezes her hand before she walks into the small room.<p>

The officer sits down and urges her to do the same. He has a small recorder in his hands and he switches it on.

"Here is officer Hojo, hearing a raping charge of Higurashi Kenji from Higurashi Kagome", he says to the recorder then looks at her. "Tell me what happened, Kagome-san."

The officer has a brown short hair and brown kind eyes. He is calmly waiting for her to tell her story. No, not story; the truth.

She breaths out, remembering Inuyasha's loving words and gentle embrace. She's safe. There's nothing to be afraid of because she is doing the right thing.

Kagome opens her mouth and starts to speak.

_End._


End file.
